


Selfish

by amayaKRB



Category: Brave (2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Hints of Hiccup/Merida if you squint, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amayaKRB/pseuds/amayaKRB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some bullies harass Merida over what happened over Hogwarts break. Luckily her friends come to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> Written after a comic appeared on the Rise of the Brave Tangled Guardians tag on Tumblr, bashing Merdia for her actions in the movie. It got me pissed and prompted me to write this, as Merida is a character I will always defend.
> 
> (And yes, I know it's sucks and is a bit rushed, but I let my feelings take me as I wrote.)

Merida knew full well that when some other Hogwarts students slammed her against the wall it was about what had happened over winter break.

The rumors had been flying since she got back to Hogwarts, even though her mother had done everything she could to keep the whole thing quiet. But there was no such thing as a quiet incident when Hogwarts got wind of it.

She tried her best to keep her head down and not draw any attention to herself so people would forget about it sooner, but some things could not stay hidden.

Hence the group of students now pinning her in a corner, they were two Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw that looked like they meant business.

“So you think you can walk around after what you did?” One of them said.

“It’s not enough you’d pal around with a filthy Slytherin.” A second snarled. “But you just had to make your own mother suffer for your selfishness.”

Last year Merida would have snapped up to defend herself, but this time she could only stare at the ground numbly.

“Can’t deny it?” A third, younger student piped up. “Is the truth too overwhelming for you?”

The first one sneered. “Everyone knows about it. You turned your mother into a bear because you weren’t willing to put out and get a boyfriend like a normal girl. Talk about overreacting like an idiot and nearly ruining things for people.”

“It’s just as well your mom had to pick a boy for you.” The third said. “What kind of boy would ever want to date a girl like you?”

That one hurt. Merida bit her lip to keep herself from crying.

“As if any guy would be dumb enough to like a girl who turned her own mom and brothers into a bear.” The second bully jeered.  “I heard those boys who your mom picked for you couldn’t get away from you fast enough, and were just there for the money your family has.”

“Old money breeds stupidity.”

The mention of her family made Merida nearly snap at them, but they shoved her back into the wall when she jolted her head up. As much as she wanted to at least defend her family, they wouldn’t let her get a word in and kept hammering their words into her.

 “You almost caused a wizard war between your family and the other three clans.” Said the first student. “You’re the worst person to ever set foot in this school and don’t deserve to hang out with that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.”

“People as nice as they are shouldn’t have someone like you dragging them down.”

Merida sank to the floor at their words, letting the words crash over her and allowing the tears to finally fall.

“Hey!”

Merida’s heart stopped at a new voice. It was Hiccup, looking madder than she thought he was capable of and behind him stood Rapunzel and Jack. All three of them held their wands out in a threatening manner against the bullies, causing them to flee down the hall.

As soon as they were out of sight Rapunzel rushed over and hugged Merida tight.

“Are you okay Meri?” Rapunzel asked.

“Yeah, I guess.” She said. “But it’s not like they were wrong. I did do those things that you heard of, all because I was selfish.”

She really didn’t expect Jack to bonk her on the head with his staff.

“You’re allowed to want or not want things Red.” He told her. “You felt things were unfair so you tried to fix things on your own. Yeah it went wrong, but you did your best to fix it and learned from your mistake.”

“None of those jerks are smart enough to even comprehend when there’s a lesson to be learned.” Rapunzel said. “You not only learned an important one, but you changed things for the better.”

"And if you're selfish, then I'm a freaking devil in disguise." Jack added. "We're freaking teenagers for crying out loud. We're allowed to want whats best for us and make mistakes in our lives. That doesn't make us selfish, it just makes us human."

Merida wiped her eyes and smiled. “Thank you.”

“And Merida?” Hiccup said. “Any guy would be really lucky to date you.”

Merida felt herself flush at that, and Hiccup averted his gaze.

Jack grinned and pulled the girl up into a standing position. “Some on, let’s go tell the others what happens when one of us is picked on.”

As Merida allowed herself to be pulled towards the great hall, with plans of pranks buzzing about the quartet,  she felt as though she was the luckiest girl at Hogwarts.


End file.
